Bryan has some 3 cent stamps and some 4 cent stamps. What is the least number of stamps he can combine so the value of the stamps is 33 cents?
Let $c$ and $f$ be the number of 3 cent stamps and 4 cent stamps that Bryan can use, respectively. We have $3c+4f=33$. To minimize $c+f$, we must minimize the number of 3 cent stamps used. Since $f$ must be an integer, the smallest possible value for $c$ is $c=3$, in which case $4f=33-3c=33-3\times3=24\Rightarrow f=6$. The least value is therefore $c+f=3+6=\boxed{9}$ stamps.